1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural toolbar and, more particularly, to a float system which allows extensible ends of the toolbar to “float” along uneven terrain to reduce damage to the toolbar and associated agricultural vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toolbars are known in the art for use in association with various agricultural pursuits, including seeding, fertilizing, plowing and the like. Such systems typically involve a generally horizontal bar provided with several depending implements to modify a particular area of ground. It is desirable to provide a toolbar with as many depending implements as possible, to treat as many rows as possible, during a single pass of the toolbar. As it is difficult to move very large toolbars on the highway, most toolbars are designed with a folding capability, which allows the toolbar to be folded for transport and extended for use.
An additional drawback associated with very long toolbars is that the longer the toolbar, the more likely the toolbar will extend over uneven terrain during use. If the toolbar encounters an area of ground which begins to slope near either end of the toolbar, either the entire toolbar will tilt, thereby potentially disengaging one of the implements from the soil, or the toolbar will bend or break, requiring the toolbar to be repaired or rebuilt. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a toolbar with sectional components designed to contour with uneven terrain.
Although it is known in the art to provide toolbars which tilt, tilting does not solve the problem associated with very long toolbars. While it would be possible to simply articulate long toolbars, such articulation may give rise to additional problems. The articulated ends of the toolbar may move violently upward in response to encountering uneven terrain, and then move violently downward once the unevenness has passed. Such violent jarring not only would subject the toolbar to additional wear and maintenance, but would also potentially subject the implements to costly downtime and repairs.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an articulated toolbar system which eliminates violent jarring associated with the toolbar passing uneven terrain. The prior art difficulties described hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.